


Something like Synchronicity

by kbrey



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbrey/pseuds/kbrey
Summary: How did Emily know how to get to the Foundation?
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Something like Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Emily took another long sip of her coffee. She was close to a breakthrough, she could feel it, but all the caffeine in the world could only keep her awake for so long. With a sigh, she closed her notebook and rested her head on her arms. Just a quick break, she told herself, then she'd figure it out. 

\---

Emily jolted awake, rubbing her eyes to clear her head. It was darker than usual in the board room. Emptier. How long had she been asleep for? On a good day it was difficult to tell time in the Oldest House, but with the lockdown in place it had become damn near impossible. Stepping outside, she noticed the rest of Central Executive was dark as well. Also empty. No other agents, no rangers on guard, not even the muffled sound of the Hiss chanting just outside the doors. Only the quiet hum of the House and the gentle light emanating from the control point. It was unnerving, and Emily found herself wishing that Jesse was there with her. But she was off on another mission from the Board, somewhere in the depths of the Oldest House. Emily crept upstairs, peering into each office for any sign of life. Her HRA blinked, a small burst of color in the dim light. Finding no one, Emily headed back to the board room. She was already forming theories on what could have happened, intent to research her way out. After all, she was Head of Research now.  


_Emily would be having a field day down here._  


Emily jumped at the sound, spinning around to find Jesse sitting at the control point, levitating a few feet off the ground. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost as if she was meditating.  
“Jesse! You’re back!” Emily breathed a sigh of relief and ran to join her. “What happened in the Foundation? Did you find Marshall?”  


_I wish I’d brought Emily with me._

It was clearly Jesse’s voice, but her lips hadn’t moved.  
“I’m right here. Jesse, what’s going on?”  
Jesse opened her eyes and looked directly at her. They looked…different. Her eyes spun and whirled in blue fractal patterns. It made Emily dizzy looking at them, but she couldn’t look away. Blue shapes radiated outwards until they filled her vision. Emily stumbled back a few steps. But she couldn't look away from Jesse. She seemed almost the glimmer in the light. Like a bright star on a summer's night. Blue diamonds spun and twinkled at the edge of Emily's vision and she suddenly realized this was just how Jesse had described  
“Polaris?” Emily whispered.  
Jesse-Polaris smiled.  


_I could really use my Head of Research right now._

  
“She needs me? How do I get to her?” Emily asked.  
Polaris-Jesse beckoned her closer and placed her hands gently on either side of Emily’s face. And Emily _saw_. Maintenance. An old stone tablet. White-walled caves filled with red sand. A black pillar, shattered, at the edge of a massive cavern.  
“Alright. I’ll be there.”  


\---

Emily jolted awake, rubbing her eyes to clear her head. Had the board room always been this bright? Voices floated in from outside. Emily could hear Simon complaining about the lack of beer. Again. Her assistant looked at her quizzically. “Everything alright, Dr. Pope?”  
“I’m fine.” Emily immediately started gathering her notes. “Get me a team of rangers. I’m going to the Foundation.”  


\---

The Foundation was exactly as Polaris had described and it only took Emily and the rangers a few hours to reach the Crossroads. Emily found herself regretting not completing her field training sooner. Who knows what could be waiting to be discovered down here. The rangers started setting up camp while Emily carefully unpacked her instruments. She knew Jesse would be here soon and, well, it couldn’t hurt to start examining the mysterious pillar while she waited. Emily tried to focus on her work, but her thoughts kept drifting to Jesse. She didn't seem to be in any danger, so why had Polaris called out to her? Did Jesse just miss her that much? Emily certainly hoped that was the case. She had finally admitted to herself that she had developed a crush on Jesse almost instantly, but she had no idea if the other woman felt the same way. Emily swore she could see a faint blue shimmer in the corner of her eye as she became totally lost in thought.  
“Emily! Hey! What are you doing down here?” She looked up to see Jesse jogging towards her.  
Emily turned to her and smiled. “You called me, so here I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
